(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most commonly used flat panel displays, and it includes two substrates with electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. In the LCD, a voltage is applied to the electrodes to align liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer to thereby regulate the transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer.
The liquid crystal display includes a color filter to realize images of various colors, and uses a thin film transistor as a switching element for independently driving each pixel. The thin film transistor is connected to a gate line transmitting a scanning signal, a data line transmitting an image signal, and a pixel electrode. The scanning signal and the data signal are transmitted through the gate line and the data line, respectively, and the thin film transistor controls the data signal transmitted to the pixel electrode according to the scanning signal.
The gate line and the data line are made of a conductive material such as a metal, the pixel electrode is made of a transparent conductive material such as indium tin oxide (ITO) or indium zinc oxide (IZO), and the pixel electrode and the thin film transistor are connected to each other through a contact hole.
When the color filter and the thin film transistor are formed on the same display panel, the color filter may be damaged in the process of forming the contact hole to connect the pixel electrode and the thin film transistor.